empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Legion: Chapter 11
Chapter 11: The Revolutionary A few days have passed since Victoren has gone into the forested island searching for information. Harley has been mapping out a route for the crew to take in order to counter the renegades’ moves. However, her mind has been clouded by worry of her friend’s life. She enters the dining hall, where Inferno and Snowflake are eating breakfast. “Everyone, I’m going to go looking for Victoren,” Harley says, very serious. “I don’t want you coming after me, unless I’m gone for more than three days. Until then, do what you can to finish repairs on the ship.” Inferno and Snowflake nod in understanding and Harley starts to walk out of the room. “Please be safe while you’re out there,” Inferno says, trying to show her concern for her daughter. Harley looks back at Inferno, giving her a hateful stare. “Go to hell.” Harley walks out of the room and jumps down onto the island. She runs into the forest, hoping that Vic didn’t go too far. She quickly runs into a village, which is undergoing some sort of event. Harley watches from the trees as a public official walks out onto a stage. “So, who does this man work for?” She thinks, inspecting the man’s appearance. As the man begins to talk, Harley spots a cloaked man run across the rooftops toward the event. Harley jumps down from the trees and gets closer to the event by blending into the crowd. “I know this town has come under a lot of stress lately,” the official says. “But, we now have someone to protect us from the outside world.” The crowd cheers, happy about the statement. Before the man can continue, the cloaked figure drops down and impales the public official, killing him instantly. Harley runs forward and leaps out of the crowd, landing right in front of the cloaked man. “I don’t know why you killed this man,” Harley says. “But, I want to ask you a few…” She’s interrupted by the man kicking at her. She ducks quickly and strikes back by punching him in the stomach, making him go flying into a building. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you any manners?” Harley says, taunting the man. He gets up and smiles, pointing a sword at Harley. “Sorry, my mom wasn’t really around much,” the man says. The two clash, Harley blocking his blades with one she created in an instant. Sparks fly from the blades and the air ripples around them. “So, while we’re here, why don’t you tell me why you killed the man?” Harley says, slashing down at him. The man blocks the assault and kicks her back a few feet. “His name was Leland Smith,” The man replies, rushing Harley once more. “He made a deal with the renegades. This put the life of his people in danger.” The man’s left hand sparks up and he shoots a bolt of lightning a Harley, who dodges to the side. The bolt strikes a tree, catching it on fire. “So, you wanted to eliminate the man before he had a chance to introduce the new threat? That’s a smart idea.” Arms protrude from her back again and take hold of the man’s arms. She pins him to the ground, holding his neck with her right hand. “It looks like you’ve lost.” The man smiles and Harley lets him go. “So, you never intended to kill me, huh?” The man aims his hand at the fire he created and douses it with water. “I didn’t know you could be so good in just a small duel.” He turns around and Harley gives the man a hug. She takes off his hood in the process, revealing his face. “I was worried sick about you, bastard.” She looks up at the man, always knowing his signature smile. “So, how long were you planning on staying here by yourself, Vic?” “I was going to come back as soon as I assassinated this man, actually,” Victoren replies. “I just needed enough information to know that he was the man I was looking for.” “So, I guess you must like the vigilante life, huh?” Harley teases. “Oh, shut up. I just do this to make sure none of our enemies can trace me back to the Sapphire Titan.” “Victoren, we need to talk. I suppose you’ve been staying in a hotel nearby?” He nods and the two walk into town. After he takes his cloak off, no one suspects him as the man who killed their leader. Once they get into Vic’s hotel room, the two of them sit on his bed. “So, what do you need to talk about?” Harley looks Vic in the eyes, dead serious. “I fear that the Empire is one of our enemies as well. My mother showed me what they’ve been like these past years and I can’t help but think that they’ve become no better than the World Government they spent so long to destroy.” “So, they’ve become corrupt from the inside?” Harley nods and pulls out her map, which has the locations of multiple Empire bases. “The Empire has been trying to control its people for almost as long as it’s been in charge. These locations are bases scattered around several friendly Empire colonies. They were put there to keep the peace. Everest Glorick was the first to have power go to his head. He became a shell of his former self and I think everyone else became afraid of him, including my mother. However, she seemed to have started agreeing with his new found morals and goals, so she’s just as corrupt as he is.” “So, what do you think we should do about it?” “I think you and I should defect from the Empire and try to get some people to ally with us. We need to fulfil the original goals of the Empire and truly liberate the world. Victoren, you’re the only person I can trust and I will put all of my faith into you. What do you say?” “This isn’t going to be easy, Harley. No one just declares war on the Everstar Empire. If we’re going to do this, we’re going to need a lot of time.” “I know the risks of doing this. Please, just answer my question. Will you do this with me or not?” “I will follow you anywhere you go, Harley. You are the only person I can trust, also, and I believe that you and I could truly make this world free, like it was intended to be.” “Good, then it’s settled. From this day forward, we are no longer apart of the Everstar Empire!” That night, the two rest in the hotel, wondering how the crew will take their defection.